FateGrand Order: Order of Vengeance
by God90zilla
Summary: Chaldeas, an Organization which seeks to protect humanity with Heroic Spirits of the past, fought to protect and preserve the future. But now, as more threats from both space and the earth itself, they need a blade. And not any blade was what they received. Sharpened by the Flames of Vengeance. Hardened by the Will of Steel. He will be their savior. His name is Tsurugi. AU Timeline


**Hunter Knight Tsurugi X Fate Grand Order**

 **Hunter of the Grand Order**

* * *

A soul drifted through the endless void. The soul of Vengeance in a vessel searched forth for a reason to live. The reason to protect. To be the Knight of Vengeance, one needs a target without it, they will be forever empty.

The will to avenge will be for none if the one hated is gone. That is what Hunter Knight Tsurugi lacked in his soul to live. To fight. And to avenge. Aarb was the reason that he lived. Justice must be delivered to the destroyer, Bogal. But with Bogal dead. He now lives in pure agony. What to do? What to do? What can he do? Without Bogal he has no reason to live.

But his vessel states otherwise. The will to survive is not from vengeance, but from one's heart. But now, he heard a call. A distant call. An innocent soul being threatened. He will answer it. He must answer it. He can't stand to lose another's life. Even if his new vessel wasn't ready for it. He'll have to do. With that, his vessel's hand with his own translucent hand overlapping it reached out for the light in front of him.

* * *

Sakura Matou was an innocent soul. Know not of the Holy Grail War that was occurring in front of her. She now stood in Chaldea. Before she was thrown into the past again. She remembered how it was. Servants fighting each other. Weapons clashing through the silent night. But now however is not the same Holy Grail War, she stood in the burning city of Fuyuki again.

No one was with her. The first attempt to rayshift succeeded with a few minor problens. Only five Masters stood. Herself, her sempai, Shirou. Her older sister, Rin. One named Ritsuka and another named Gabrielle. She was rayshifted in the age of twenty or so, but due to her...malfunctioning tube, she got...younger, around sixteen years old. She stood. In Fuyuki.

The sense of déjà vu was real.

She stood with no one. Shirou. Rin. Ritsuka. Gabrielle. Rider. The five weren't in her view and their Servants weren't either. She was walking around. Wearing the skin tight combat suit. She walked through the burning city of Fuyuki until she comes up to a familiar place. Her own manor. She opened the rusty old metal gates. One of them fell to the ground, she shivered as she looked at the fallen gate before she approached the building.

"Hello? Anyone?" Her soft, innocent voice was answered by the voice of silence, fire crackling with random flicks of fire licking the trees. The manor was in a really bad shape. Windows were shattered. Walls were cracking. The pillars seem to be not able to hold the whole structure at the front.

She walked through the empty halls. No one was present until she comes up to her grandfather's room. She opened the door as it creaked slightly. She immediately gasped as she saw the form of her Grandfather being turned into stone. His face placed in forever terror as he sat on his chair. She whimpered before looking at the floor. A Ritual Circle. To summon a Servant. A Catalyst is needed, otherwise, she would receive a Servant that matched her.

That's what she needed. A Servant, who can understand her situation and such. So, she drew the magic circle that she was taught by her grandfather or rather foster grandfather when she was forced to do the ritual. She tried to hold back the pain as she cut her finger with a shrapnel.

To make a magic circle, a liquid substance was needed, but such material is only found within one's self. Blood, saliva, tears and such substances could be used to make a summoning circle. She began to trace the circle's layout with her own blood before tracing the other details of it alongside peeking through the magic book.

Finishing it, she began to look at her own ritual circle. It looked crude, but it'll have to do. She looked closely at the book before beginning the ritual chant.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let...blue be the colour I pay tribute to_

 _Let my great Master, Zouken be the ancestor_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_  
 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

The building began to shake softly as the circle glowed red. Mana began to gather around the circle. The Ritual was being performed. No matter the quality of the circle, it will be performed.

 _I hereby declare._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_  
 _If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

The whole building came to a halt as the circle began to glow a haunting crimson red color. Blue. A Servant, who can match her. A Servant, who can help her. A Servant, who can aid her no matter the cost. Gaia began to search for said being. Not through the Throne of Heroes, but through a whole new Universe, her power only limits her to go to one Universe at a time. Then it would take ages for her to use that skill again. Then she found it.

A being so powerful that it would overpower the word 'Divine', he wasn't divine. Gaia frowned on her search. He wasn't an 'Earth nor Heaven' Attribute. He was a Star Attribute. A being from a distant star.

A being that was bathed in the blood of vengeance. A being that possessed a young man, who had died. Thus, causing him to be a Heroic Spirit. His personality has been tempered, she observed. He's a caring, kind and loving person, yet if it is needed, he can be a deadly, mindless and violent person.

He's _perfect._

And so, she picked the being and threw him into the World of the Living. The Ritual Circle glowed. _Blue_.

Sakura began to quiver as the whole building began to shake. The circle began to lift itself up before the gust of wind picked up the dust and scatter it upon the air.

There he stood. A man by the age of twenty. Rich brown hair. Sharp Cobalt Blue eyes. A pale skinned man garbed in black. So he stood in amongst the smoke. "I am the Servant, Avenger." He then released a soft smile to his Master. "Take good care of me, will ya?" He asked with a playful grin.

That day, Sakura noted to herself. Not all black garbed man are edgy and the same.

* * *

"So you're my Master." The Servant spoke up as he walked down the hall with his Master. "Then how about we get to know each other better?"

"I-Is it necessary?" Sakura timidly asked, Avenger just gave out another grin.

"No need for the tensed attitude, just call me Liam." He shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"N-Nice to meet you too, Liam-san."

"See? Nothing to it." Liam smiled at her as the two walked through the hall. "So, I'm assuming you know your way around here?"

"Well, yes. But it's been a while, since I've been here."

"So, you used to live here." Liam concluded. "So, Sakura-chan."

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"Eh, wait, or is it, Sakura-sama?" Liam asked himself. "Is it alright, if I call you by your name?"

"Y-Yes...I suppose so." Sakura stuttered. Avenger is a weird man. What part of him can she see enables him to be an Avenger?

"Master." A stern voice called out. Sakura paused as she turned to Liam, his eyes were sharp, his gazes were turned to the wall. "We're not alone." His playful and reassuring voice was exchanged with a stern and cold voice.

By the corridors, thick fog began to spread through. The sound of inhumane screeches began to sound out like an alarm. And there. Kaijus began to take form out of the fog. Kaijus with segments with a pair of pinchers and a head with a pair of horns protruding out of the sides began to roar as they slowly moved towards them.

"W-What are those?"

"Servants. No, only one Servant. Beast-Class. Sadora." He analyzed. "Weaklings that rely on heavy smoke to conceal themselves and numbers for the lack of strength." He continued. "Master, take cover. I'll handle them." He took out a small dagger out of his coat before he readied it.

Sakura saw it. A golden blade with a blue hilt decorated with a circular blue gem on it. "Go." Sakura walked back before getting behind a cracked and worn out pillar.

'Liam' quickly made out a slash in mid-air before he gave it a roundhouse kick, sending the energized slash out towards a Sadora, which blew up instantly after making contact. "Every single one of them are weak…" He observed. "Then...the real one is...hmph." He quickly took out a small blaster before he pulled the slide backwards and took the front grip to make the barrel longer before he fired.

An energy arrow flew out of the barrel before making contact with a Sadora. Pointing it elsewhere, he fired more of his arrows at the Sadora horde. A lot of them continued to push through as 'Liam' continued to fire his gun at them until it clicked. Looking at his own blaster, he let out a 'tch' of annoyance before he put his blaster away.

He took out his blade in his left hand. "Master, if I want to defeat them, I'll have to use my...Noble Phantasm. Is it alright?"

Sakura hesitantly nodded before 'Liam' smirked.

"Hmhmhm, very well then, Master." He chuckled with amusement. **"Once, there lived a man. A man, who lived in peace until one day. Peace perished and on that day, I was born. Brace of the Knight of Vengeance: Knight Brace."**

He inserted the blade into the sheath as a glow of blue quickly glowed as a bright blue flash overtook the whole figure of the Avenger.

Sakura closed her eyes before she was greeted by a continuous never-stopping scene of images of what seems to be Liam. And what she saw struck fear to her very core when she realizes how one kind man can be in the class of Avenger and not in another class.

* * *

"Hah...Hahhh...Aachoo!" Liam sneezed as he whizzed. "Sakura-san, are we there yet?" He asked the girl, who smiled at him.

"No, not yet, Liam-san. We're still going to walk a few more miles." Liam inwardly whined, in which caused Tsurugi to take over.

"I believe that I will have to take over during the whole duration of the walk."

 _"T-Tsurugi! That ain't-On second thought, wake me up when we arrive."_

"Mindless twat." Tsurugi muttered in annoyance. A vessel that was worth his powers…is he doing something wrong or was it that this young man…

This young idiotic man was his perfect match. Mindless. Stubborn as-

On second thought, he was explaining himself. No wonder he was a perfect match. "A-Ano, Tsurugi-san?"

Tsurugi sighed as he turned to his master. "Yes, Master?"

"How'd you become a Heroic Spirit?" Her eyes were filled genuine curiousity.

"...It is something that I wish to not talk about, Master…" Tsurugi coldly responded. "We will talk about it when you dream about it. After all, aren't those the side-effects of having a Servant?" Tsurugi mused.

"I-I guess so…" Sakura shyly looks away.

"Then tell me, have you ever summoned a Servant in your lifetime?" The Avenger-Class Servant glanced at the girl.

"...Actually, yes…" She answered truthfully. "I did summon a Servant…"

"Ho~, hmhmhm, then you know how to use the Command Seals, don't you?"

"...No." Sakura answered in all honesty.

"No?"

Sakura shook her head, while hiding her Command Seals. "I can't force anyone to do what I say. It's...It's just not right for me…"

Tsurugi's gaze slightly softened before he sighed. "Then very well, do not waste them on anything, Master." He looked away as he stared on the ruins of the burning city. All of them reminded him of his battles.

Every time, he battles, lives are taken away. Was this the same sight of how he destroyed the surrounding civilisation?

No, what he did was much worse than this. Truth is…

He can't even forgive himself. "Avenger-san?" He was taken off his own thoughts by the innocent voice.

"Yes, Master?"

"What's your Real Name?"

Tsurugi stopped in his tracks. "Why the need to know, Master?" He asked evenly.

"Your name can't only be Tsurugi, right?" The girl asked with an innocent face.

"...Hunter…"

"Hunter?"

"Hunter Knight Tsurugi. Don't forget it, Master. I'll never say it again." Tsurugi frowned before he scoffed and walked away.

"Hunter...Knight Tsurugi…" Sakura smiled before she realized Tsurugi was walking off away from her. "C-Chotto matte, Tsurugi-san!"

"Then you better catch up, Master. I'm not waiting for any slowpokes." Tsurugi smirked in amusement. Maybe fusing bodies wasn't such a bad thing for the Avenger Class Servant and former Ultra.

Maybe, it'll be better here.

* * *

The two finally reached a building for shelter, Liam took over control over his body and Tsurugi was on standby. "So, Sakura-chama." Sakura blinked at the honorific used for her name.

"L-Liam-san-"

Liam blinked. "Ahhh, I think I got too far ahead of myself, Sakura-san." Liam laughed as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Nene, you have any boyfriends or crush?"

"L-Liam-san, what are you saying?" Sakura's face began to heat up.

"Well, considering you're still young-"

"I'm actually 28 though…"

"Pffttttt." Liam quickly took a spit take when he drank from his water canteen. "Sorry, sorry, I thought you were sixteen." He coughed up.

"I-It's alright, Liam-san."

"No, it's not alright to actually assume one's age. Sorry, Sakura-san." He apologized at the girl.

"L-Liam-san, it's not necessary."

"For you, maybe not, but for me, it is." Tsurugi sighed before taking over.

"Idiot. Just accept what's going on, for the sake of King." Tsurugi scoffed.

"But-"

"No buts." Tsurugi harrumphed. "You either accept it or not."

"...Fine…" Liam sighed at his counterpart.

"But that aside." Tsurugi took over his body. "I sense a Servant nearby. And it's not alone." Tsurugi traced the signatures. "Master, orders?"

"W-Well, how about we...go together?"

Tsurugi twitched his eyes. "Master, if you die. I perish." Sakura knows well of the situation, but it might not even be an enemy Servant. "Tsurugi. Trust me."

Tsurugi stared at his Master for a minute before sighing. "Fine. Don't waste those Command Seals for petty excuses though, Master."

* * *

"Sakura!" How in the name of the Root, can all of this go wrong? Chaldea was a perfectly constructed Organization and now they had a system failure? "Sakura!" Shirou Emiya has been looking for his shounen for a while and no luck on finding her.

And this was with the help of Rin, Ritsuka and Gabrielle along with Rider, who had her connection with Sakura compromised from the Rayshift.

"Shirou. Servant." His Servant, the beautiful blonde King of Knights, Artoria called out. Gazing towards where the Servant was, she narrowed her eyes. "Show yourself!"

"Saber Class Servant...hmph." Tsurugi stepped out of the shadows. "Avenger Class Servant…" He eyed the Servant, who readied her sword, Excalibur.

"State your business." Saber glared at the Servant.

"Heh, I'm only here, just because of my Master. You're Shirou, aren't you?" Shirou flinched as the Avenger Class Servant snorted. "So she was telling the truth." He smirked. "Master. Orders?"

"E-Eh, matte, Avenger-san!" Sakura panted as she came out besides Avenger. "Sempai!"

"Sakura?" Shirou blinked as he turned to the Servant. "He's your Servant?"

"Umm, yes? I did a ritual back there…" Sakura shyly spoke up.

"I believe my work here is done, I suppose." Tsurugi shrugged before he let Liam take over.

"...This is awkward." Liam said as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Umm, my name's Liam…" He introduced himself as Shirou and Saber blinked at his personality switch.

"It's a long story." Sakura interjected, trying to not cause any more problems.

* * *

"So, you're a Pseudo Servant, who has two souls inside of your body." Shirou blinked as Liam laughed.

"Yeah, kinda is. Kinda sucks when SOMEONE takes control without your bloody permission." He gestured to Tsurugi, who merely scoffed in his and his Master's mind. "It sucks really." Liam sighed.

"But I've never heard of an Avenger named Liam Cryo in the Throne of Heroes." Saber narrowed her eyes at the Avenger-class.

"Yeah...I don't think we're even familiar with a place named Fuyuki City…" Liam responded before he pocketed his hands.

"W-Well, anyways, we better get going." Shirou advised.

"That's a decision I can follow." Liam grinned. "But where to?"

A tumbleweed bounced off the ground pass them with the group staying silent.

"Is this normal?" Liam blinked as his eyes followed the tumbleweed.

"...I don't know." Shirou scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment.

* * *

"So, what's this all about?" Liam asked with a lazy tone. "Is it all about the Holy Grail War or something, surely I don't even know about a city called Fuyuki…" Liam continued to flip the map of Japan round and around.

"Well, you aren't from around here, are you?" Sakura asked as Liam blinked a bit.

"Ah, that might be the reason, I've been out of Japan for a while, since I went to America to do some work…" Liam scratched the back of his head.

"Who are you, Avenger?" Saber looked at the brunette. "Never once have I heard of the legend of Liam Cryo."

"...Well, I got killed recently...so, there's that…" Liam chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that kinda sucks…"

"It still doesn't excuse of the lack of information from the Throne of Heroes about your past." Saber gave out a glare.

"...I don't think Tsurugi would like being called into that place wherever or whatever that is…" Liam blankly stated.

"Tsurugi?"

"He's the Avenger, I'm just the vessel...so, yeah, there's that Demi-Servant or Pseudo-Servant type of thing happening…"

"Unbelievable…" Saber pushed down her will to slap and scold the man, who has no idea what was going on at the moment. That was until Tsurugi took over Liam's body.

"Urusei, I have been confirmed to be perfectly suited with my vessel and he has been nothing, but a nuisance." Tsurugi harrumphed. "Better watch your tongue, woman."

Saber narrowed her eyes as the Servant looked away with a scoff.

* * *

 **"Ufufufu, Master…how kind of you to let me get past through Mad Enhancement?"** A woman with curly black hair, lavender shaded eyes and pale skin, whilst wearing a black thick shirt with a white coat.

 **"Hmph, I believe you'll be far more useful now then before, true?"** A darkness cloaked individual mused with a heavy-toned chuckle.

 **"Indeed, my thanks, Master."**

 **"Now, you know where he is? Now don't you?"**

 **"Of course."** The woman smiled maliciously. **"Now how about I summon some more of my kaijus?"**

 **"Hmmm, maybe now is a good time, Beast. Let your kaijus roam and snuff out that pesky being out of its hiding place."** The Master of Beast chuckled.

 **"As you wish, Master."** The Servant grinned before her eyes turned red. Electromagnetic waves began to scatter as they awaken beasts from the world below.

* * *

The ground began to rumble as the group went unbalanced for a bit. "Woah, an earthquake? In the middle of a burning city?" Liam asked to himself before Tsurugi spoke up on his mind.

 _"No, it's a kaiju. Beast-Servant. Two of them. Prepare yourself!"_

'Well, that's shit.' Liam mentally noted as the ground split apart as a segemented-looking kaiju with a tiny skull-like head came out of the ground, its body colored in pale yellow as its segments were colored in an azure blue color. Another was a monster with its head placed by the lower front of the body with its tail replacing where it should be alongside a pair of claws, in which the right one has its middle claw replaced with a taloned whip.

 _"Red King and Mukadender apparently."_

"What is that!?" Shirou couldn't help, but widen his eyes in shock. Nothing said about handling kaijus from a children's show. And he couldn't help, but notice the quantity of them.

"Kaijus...obviously." Liam managed to deadpan. "Orders, Master?"

"O-Orders?"

"Fight or not to...I thought it was obvious." Liam sighed before massaging his forehead.

"W-Well, can you fight them?"

"With my equipments, I can, while not using Tsurugi's Noble Phantasm." Tsurugi snorted in his mind, Liam took out a small phone-like device before taking out a capsule-like device with a green miniature dinosaur-looking toy inside of it before putting it on the phone. **"Subterranean Prehistoric Kaiju. Capsule Monster, Gudon."**

He pulled the trigger of the device as a green colored beam shot out through the sky as the phone spoke up in a deep voice.

 **REALIZE**

That was when a green helix-like light appeared before a kaiju manifested out of the blue. Sporting a brown body with black veins running through his body, a pair of red eyes, a pair of horns on his head with a pair of black whips as hands.

The monster, Gudon roared as it twirled its whips around as it began to approach the bottom-headed kaiju before Liam took out another capsule monster. **"Giant Aquatic-Pisces Outer Terrestrial Kaiju. Capsule Monster, Zoa Muruchi."**

 **REALIZE**

Another beam came out as another kaiju with a fish-like feature. Fins were placed on the body with a pair of flipper-like hands with a fin on the back and blue cracks on its thighs and tail. The tail was given a few thorns on its end and a pair of yellow eyes.

The fish-like kaiju, Zoa Muruchi screeched as it turned towards the kaiju, Red King before it screeched at it in a challenging voice. The group besides Liam stood in amazement and shock as the kaijus began to fight each other.

"They should buy us some time." Liam sighed as he pocketed his Memory Display. "In the meantime, we should get out of here." Despite wanting to stay and watch the outcome, it would be better off to leave to safety.

"Right, minna, c'mon." The group quickly left the scene as Gudon began to curl its whip around Mukadender before it threw it into the air before it used both of its whips to smash it into a ruined building, impaling the centipede-like monster into the sharp edged pillars.

Gudon quickly curled its whips onto another building as it began to forcefully try to detach it from its foundations. The building began to shake as the whole concrete building was lifted out of the ground before it turned to the impaled Mukadender before it threw the concrete building into it.

The building collided onto the impaled kaiju as the head began to open up its jaw before its eyes dimmed darker and darker before it stopped moving and died from the force.

Muruchi began to slap the Skull kaiju as it began to feel sick of the slaps he was getting before it grabbed Zoa Muruchi and lifted him up before throwing it into Gudon, who was trying to sprint at the skull king.

The kaiju roared triumphantly as it grabbed a building ruin and threw it at the duo of monsters. The two kaijus screeched in pain as Zoa Muruchi got back on its legs before it opened its mouth. A blue light began to light up inside of it before it fired a ray of blue light onto the skull king, the skull king evaded the beam, but not quick enough as its left arm was caught slightly by the shot.

The King quickly snorted in pain before the two Maquette Monsters turned into green particles.

 **VANISH**

Red King began to look around for the two kaijus as it wailed in disappointment of finding a good fight. It began to look around before it roamed around the burning city of Fuyuki.

* * *

The group ran through the buildings as they got to a building and hid in there. "Oh God, never thought I would be running into one of those…" Liam spoke up as he peeked out to see any kaijus approaching.

"All right...all right…" Shirou began breathing out. "What was that just now?"

"Kaijus. Duh." Liam deadpanned as he slowly got his head back inside the building. "More specifically, Beast-Class Servants."

"Beast-Class?" Saber looked at him suspiciously. "There were only seven Servants qualified in that Class, are you telling us that those are too?"

"No, I mean like how many giant monsters are labeled as Berserkers, Avengers or possibly Rulers, like yeah, maybe they're a Saber possibly?" Liam sarcastically asked.

"Tch, I get your point." Saber looked away. "What are the other ways to defeat them?"

"A heavily armed combat jet plane with tons of munitions. That or we could just use our Noble Phantasms needlessly." Liam answered. "Or I could just use my Marquette Monsters to stall them or outnumber them. Considering I only have two devices to actually materialize them and only five Marquette Monsters."

"Marquette Monsters?" Shirou tilted his head as Liam sighed before taking out a capsule with a monster inside. Specifically, the Reptile Regenerative Kaiju, Saramandora. His natural skill began to scan the object before his head began to feel pain.

It was like scanning Enuma Elish, an unscannable object. Static began to fill his vision as Shirou quickly snapped out of it. "Well, they're kinda like objects made from outer terrestrial materials named Specium and that material would allow us to create potentially deadly weapons against kaijus and other beings alike." Liam explained.

"Wait, how do we not know about these kaijus?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"A few factors. Either they're aliens from outer space that brought them for extra protection or aggressions. Or they've been hibernating down below the earth." Liam answered with a nervous look. "I'm not really into the history of things like this…" Liam muttered out before an earthquake came in. "Woah...I got a bad feeling about this."

A familiar skull king's shriek came in as massive steps began to echo through the desolate city. "Stay put. Do not make any sound or sudden movement." Liam warned as the footsteps began to move closer and closer. The sudden snort caused Sakura to squeak in fear as the skull monster began to leave the area.

"Alright...what should we do?" Shirou asked, seeing no other way to defeat a massive monster.

"The kaiju has a ridiculously thick hide, no way can any advanced weapons let alone medieval and energy-consuming weapons would be able to penetrate through, the only chance we have is the kaiju's weakness is by the feet if we could just stab something into them, we could get away...or the plan would backfire when the kaiju falls to the ground and make a massive earthquake. The plans seem suicidal anyways."

"Can't we just go past it?"

"...That could work." Liam admitted. "But at the moment, it sounds easier than what I'm suggesting…"

"Then it's decided, Shirou, please lead the way." Saber stated as Shirou nodded at his servant.

* * *

The group began to slowly peek out of the building as they see Red King minding his own business, while scratching his neck. "Now, go go go." Liam watched the others go off as he then followed them from behind.

The skull monster didn't notice them before it felt some force behind him. Two presences that it can feel behind it as it turned to find an empty, desolate street. Scratching its head in confusion, it turned away before walking away.

The group hid behind a broken down car as Liam peeked out before he gave out an 'all clear' sign. The group quickly got to another street before panting as they reached another hiding spot. "Is there a way to communicate with the others somehow?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't think so." Shirou scratched the back of his head.

"They can see a flare, right?" Liam asked as he took a look on his blaster.

"In a city of fire? I don't really think so." Shirou responded.

"Well, that's shit. What do we do? Go around and hope we find them?"

"Guess so…" Shirou scratched the back of his head.

"Then let's get going." Liam sighed as he poke his head out of the doorway before signalling the others to follow him quietly.

And that is the beginning of the what seems to be the End of the World.

* * *

 **Well then! This was fun. Guess this is the Second fic on Fate and Ultraman? Lemme check. *Opens F/SN X Ultraman Stories* Nope, fifth. But it's the second official full story that I'm still working after I began working on drafts of other fics other than my other current fics, cuz me watching more animes, quickly drive me insane as hell…**

 **Seriously ;-; and Highschool isn't being nice to me *Cough Cough Like it hasn't done that from the beginning Cough Cough* But, what took me a long time to finish this...is because of the scenes that I need to make.**

 **Either make another OC like my previous F/GO concept or use an existing character. In which I took the latter. OCs aren't really to be used excessively for me. Only OC in this thing would be the vessel of Tsurugi.**

 **But, since Serizawa did not die after the death of Tsurugi, I'd take into the calculations of an OC, who recently died to become his vessel for the reason of why he fights. The similarities and their motives really.**

 **Alright, that is all for now…**

 **I'm still working on what I should do and what I should not do…**

 **Don't expect a huge development on this. And pairings? Not really sure on who will be paired…**

 **And to tell you something, this will be an AU type of fic. Different timeline than Fate/Grand Order: First Order. And this fic does contain Shirou in it, despite Shirou being with Rin in London and who knows where in the F/GO: FO Timeline.**

 **Reviews...are welcomed...what I don't welcome...is stupid messages...like hate and shit…**

 **And to tell you something, I really hate how underrated Hunter Knight Tsurugi is. I mean we see maybe Original Ultraman, Mebius, Nexus, Ginga, Zero, Tiga, Dyna or Gaia being used but not Hikari or Tsurugi?**

 **Probably this will be the only Tsurugi fic in FFN...as of now…**

 **Well anyways, see you guys in the next chapter that won't be out soon, since I got so much work and I'm using Google Docs, which sometimes erases all bolds, italics and underlines I give out…**

 **Hopefully there aren't a lot of problems...like OOCness, illogical scenes and things. And there will be excessive languages, so yeah...you, guys would probably notice that and on the description...and the T-Rating…**

 **A-Anyways, I'll see ya guys later. Cya.**

* * *

 **Ultra Stats:**

* * *

 **Name: Ultraman Hikari(Alter)/Hunter Knight Tsurugi[Liam Cryo]**

 **Attribute: Star**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic-Neutral(Hikari[Alter]), Neutral-Good(Liam)**

 **Class: Avenger**

 **Stats:**

 **Tsurugi:**

 **Strength: A(+)**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Liam:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Skills:**

 **Active Skills(Tsurugi):**

 **Independent Action: A - Tsurugi is able to fight even if his Master is low on Magical Energy, his actions are supported by his pure Will Power and vengeance-driven life**

 **Battle Continuation: A+(EX) - Tsurugi will never stop fighting if he was facing Bogal, either Bogal retreats or the Master orders him to with a Command Seal**

 **Mana Burst(Lightning): A - Tsurugi uses the power of Lightning to enhance his attack's effectiveness**

 **Active Skills(Liam):**

 **Clairvoyance: B- - Liam possesses a great eye to shoot from a distance**

 **Eye of the Mind(False): C+ - Liam has a sixth sense which always warn him about incoming attacks directed to him, but he can't be warned if the attacks aren't directed to him**

 **Independent Action: A - Liam always seems to be an independent individual in whatever situation he's in, wanting to always be doing every tasks solo and watch over everything far from his own Master**

 **Passive Skills(Tsurugi):**

 **Avenger: A - Avenger sought for vengeance by the day he met Bogal, lacking everything that causes him to be gentle. Only till he met his new vessel, he began to feel emotions returning back to him**

 **Magic Resistance: A+ - The Vessel of Avenger is known to share abilities of Avenger, thus giving him protection against Magical attacks**

 **Restless Soul: EX - By the day he was reborn from Vengeance, Avenger has begun his restless and eternal hunt for Bogal, only resting when his foe has perished by his own hand**

 **Determination of Steel: EX - Tsurugi's vengeance caused him to never abandon his will to go out for Bogal, his life was purely dedicated to kill Bogal and possibly wipe the floor with its body**

 **Oblivious Correction: EX - Tsurugi's memory of the incident in Aarb caused him to never forget Bogal's appearances, even when Bogal assumes its final form, Bogalmons. He is able to recognize Bogal by any means possible.**

 **Passive Skills(Liam):**

 **Engineer: B+ - Liam was known to be a skillful engineer back in his days, able to repair almost every piece of equipment**

 **Marksmanship: B+ - Liam was a skillful shooter in any circumstances, scoring a high average score in every shooting ranges**

 **Riding: A- - Liam was generally known as a well-known Ace Pilot before he was shot down and killed, his ability to also ride nearly any other vehicles was well-known outside the GUYS American Branch**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Original(Vessel's NP): ? - Rank ? - No Information Available**

 **Knight's Brace - Brace of the Knight of Vengeance: A+ - Anti-Unit/Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress: The Brace that was given to Hikari or rather Tsurugi by Ultraman King when Hikari reached out for him to receive the power to protect Aarb. But due to the failure to protect, it was used against Bogal with Anger, Rage and Vengeance taking over it.**

 **Passive Effect: Enhances Mana Burst(Electricity) when used to A+**

 **Aarb Gear(False) - Armor of Vengeance: A - Anti-Unit: The Armor of Vengeance that was granted by the restless, raging souls of Aarb. The Altered Armor of the Aarb Myth, the Heroic Armor, which was to be donned by the Warrior of Light. Much like its Counterpart, the Armor of Vengeance chooses the Warrior of Vengeance to be its wielder.**

 **Passive Effect: Magic Resistance: A+**

 **Minor Noble Phantasms:**

 **Gudon - Capsule Monster: D - Anti-Unit: The Capsule Monster utilized by Liam in his service in GUYS. Said Capsule Monster can only be used in desperate situations, but in this form, he could easily use it in any situations, but it would take time to be reused.**

 **Zoa Muruchi - Capsule Monster: D - Anti-Unit: The second Capsule Monster, Liam utilized in his service in his Service in GUYS. Like Gudon, Zoa Muruchi can only be used in desperate situations and now can be used without authorization, while taking time to be reused.**

 **Trial Tryger Shot - Modified GUYS Service Blaster: D- - Anti-Unit: The standard firearm that was issued to every personnel of GUYS, but Liam's Tryger Shot was heavily modified to store a lot more power, thus eating a lot of its energy than any other Standard Tryger Shot.**

 **Memory Display - GUYS' Service Certificate: E**

 **Personality:**

 **Both Servant and Vessel possessed their own personality, both have agreed to share the body, but the downside was that if Tsurugi continued taking over the body, the body would eventually [Sentence Redacted]. Liam, the vessel possesses a stubborn, kind and caring personality, often showing his goofiness around through time to time. But that can all change when his senses are snapped with a word or two. When provoked, he could easily be intimidating and cold. While the Servant himself, is a being, who generally doesn't care of others. Nothing will stand in his way of getting vengeance towards his foe, Bogal.**

 **Skills: Both Servant and Vessel are trained through their lives. The vessel has been trained in the means of survival, guerilla warfare and manning aircrafts. The Servant has slayed multiple amounts of beings before dying, both beings and souls are trained specially to fight and protect, but not all can be protected.**

* * *

 **Name: Sadolar/Sadora**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Gender: Unknown**

 **Alignment: Chaotic-Evil**

 **Class: Beast**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Active Skills:**

 **Independent Action: D**

 **Independent Manifestation: C**

 **Monstrous Strength: E+**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Creature of the Fog: B**

 **Natural Monster: B-**

 **Mad Enhancement: C**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Misty Night - Electromagnetic Secretion Fog: C - A Fog that is excreted to conceal Sadora's movements and somehow multiplies its numbers, as a side-effect, any communication devices will be disrupted and scrambled from its effect**

 **Stretching Pincher - Multi-Layered Below's Pinch: C - Sadora's Pinchers are well known to stretch to immense lengths to capture prey or use them for long-range attacks, however if they were used at the same time as Misty Night with immense numbers, the victim wouldn't be able to recover from each attacks**

* * *

 **Name: Mukadender**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Gender: Supposedly Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic-Evil**

 **Class: Beast**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Active Skills:**

 **Mana Burst(Flames): D - Mukadender is shown to be adapted to spew flames and fireballs out of his mouth**

 **Battle Continuation: E - He was shown to be able to sustain heavy damage, although not in fatal situations that cause most kaijus to be killed**

 **Disengage: A - Mukadender is adapted to burrowing, causing him to be able to disengage out of a fight easily**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Natural Monster: B - Mukadender is shown to be able to resist human-created weapons**

 **Mad Enhancement: C - Mukadender is shown to be unable to communicate, thus causing him to go on a mindless rampage**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Head-Life Separation: Decapitated Head that still Lives: D - Mukadender can allow its own head to continue living and possibly even reconnect itself to its body. The downside of said effects is that what the head feels, will be felt by the body.**

* * *

 **Name: Gudon**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Gender: Supposedly Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic-Evil**

 **Class: Beast**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Active Skills:**

 **Berserk: B - Gudon is able to anger itself to increase his lethality on lethal strikes**

 **Cruel Judgement: A(EX) - Gudon cruelly dictates the battlefield with its pair of whips, his attacks do not hold back any mercy on his opponents, but instead give them a violent, brutal and fatal blows**

 **Primal Instinct: A - It is shown that while Gudon was a prehistoric being, his primal instinct is still intact when he felt the presence of his archrival, Twintails**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Natural Monster: B - Gudon's skin is naturally hardened from the prehistoric eras causing him to be resistant to a lot of weapons**

 **Mad Enhancement: A - Gudon, while shown to be mindless is also cruel in defeating his opponents, using any strategies to avoid being the victim and always take the mindless route of destruction**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Lethal Whip Thrashing - Oscillatory Tentacle Excavator: B - Gudon's whips are flexible, but the fact is that their texture can be rock hard, the reason why a single whiplash would cause a lot of pain. His Noble Phantasm is his manifestation of his cruelty and skill sets that caused him to be a violent and dangerous kaiju.**

 **EX Transformation(False) - A Power to surpass a Perfect Marquette Monster: E - EX - Gudon was the first Marquette Kaiju to be given an EX Transformation by GUYS America. To activate, the Kaiju needs to be given its EX Transformation Device, a device containing the information of EX Gomora and EX Red King, which showed up in the past.**

* * *

 **Name: Zoa Muruchi**

 **Attribute: Star**

 **Gender: Supposedly Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic-Neutral**

 **Class: Beast**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Active Skills:**

 **Berserk: B(A++) - Zoa Muruchi is shown to be very reactive to emotions, thus causing him to be easily driven berserk by those emotions**

 **Primal Instinct: B - Zoa Muruchi is a primal type of creature that was biologically enhanced and breeded to be a biological weapon that are connected to their Masters, but his primal instincts are still placed in his mind to cause havoc**

 **Mana Burst(Aqua): A - Zoa Muruchi is adapted to water, but he is also able to channel his power with the help of rain or water to enhance his energy beams that are aqua-based beams to a higher level**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Natural Monster: B - Zoa Muruchi is a Biological Weapon, thus it was born as a Weapon and Monster, causing his body to be resistant to weapons**

 **Magic Resistance: D - Zoa Muruchi is shown to be resistant to energy-based weapons of GUYS, being compared to prana-based weapons, he would be resistant to both weapon types**

 **Mad Enhancement: D(A) - Zoa Muruchi is shown to be reactive against his Master's minds, causing him to be easily manipulated, but an excessive amount of emotion would cause him to be driven insane, thus raising his Mad Enhancement Skill excessively**

 **Natural Swimmer: B - Zoa Muruchi is adapted to water, causing his movements to be agile and mobile**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Generation of Hatred - Energized Heat Ray of Hatred towards Humans: D - A - Zoa Muruchi was created after developments of the Muruchi Biological Weapons, Zoa meaning Hatred. The creation of this Muruchi was based on the excruciating feeling of pain and hatred. Giving Zoa Muruchi a lot more power than the other variants of Muruchi.**

* * *

 **Name: Red King**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Gender: Unknown**

 **Alignment: Chaotic-Evil**

 **Class: Beast**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: C**

 **Active Skills:**

 **Berserk: B+ - Red King easily gets irritated by simple causes such as pain, causing him to focus more strength on his strikes**

 **Primal Instinct: B - Red King is a prehistoric creature with a little bit of knowledge, giving him a little more advantage when fighting less intelligent foes, but also becomes irritated easily by stupid reasons**

 **Monstrous Strength: A+ - Red King possesses monstrous amounts of strength, shown by how he easily lifts boulders and fling them off to his foes**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Natural Monster: A - Red King's body is incredibly thick, causing him to be very resistant against attacks**

 **Magic Resistant: A - Red King's body is incredibly thick, like Natural Monster, it leads Red King to be resistant against Magical Attacks**

 **Mad Enhancement: A - His intelligent brain is easily put aside when Red King gets irritated, causing him to go a lot more mindless and care less about himself**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Earth Crusher - Earthquake Pounding Fists: B+ - Red King's fists were well known for their strength, they were recorded to be so strong that they can burst through the ground and create earthquakes, the rumors have been confirmed true as some recorded Red Kings have been able to achieve that power.**

 **EX Transformation(True) - A Power to surpass a Perfect Monster: E - EX - Red King is one of the few kaijus that can evolve itself into its far more superior self.**

* * *

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Attribute: Unknown**

 **Gender: Unknown**

 **Alignment: Unknown(Possible Chaotic-Evil)**

 **Class: Beast**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Endurance: ?**

 **Agility: ?**

 **Mana: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **Active Skills:**

 **?: ?**

 **?: ?**

 **?: ?**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **?: ?**

 **Mad Enhancement: ?**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **? - ?: ?**


End file.
